Untainted
by LightMidnight
Summary: "You wish to have a happy life, with friends and family around you. You wish for no more abuse to come forth. I can make all of these come true. I just need your approval, and everything will be as you have wanted it to be." Melody's life is jeopardized, but a rash decision just might be what she was looking for. ClaudexOCx?. Maybe a love triangle, still in progress.
1. An Unfair Exchange

**Just the first chapter, But I'd still like feedback (;**

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

I hate everything about myself.

My face. My body. My hair. My eyes. My personality.

Everything.

Why, you ask?

As much as I'd like to give you an answer, I can't.

Because I don't have one.

I don't have any friends. No one thinks of me as a human being, so I'm treated like trash almost everywhere I go.

My family basically disowned me, sending me off to live in California to go to a private performing arts high school. Why they thought I had any talent, I'm not sure. I'm actually a little grateful, I don't have to sit their 24/7 listening to petty arguments, let alone being in one.

It's not just that, either. I constantly have bad luck, taking mental and physical abuse.

I hate it.

If I could just have a break, make some friends, and live my life happily, I'd be grateful.

I sat at the dining room table, eating some top ramen that I recently made. I sighed in frustration at the calculus homework in front of me.

I seriously never got a break. Yes, I was a straight A student, but I only achieved good grades to please my stubborn parents. If I got anything less than a B, they would flip. The amount of homework I got every day completely stressed me out.

Writing down the last answer and finishing my ramen, I put my books away in my book bag and placed the empty bowl in the sink. I turned my gaze to the clock on the stove; it read 11:32.

I usually went to bed late, so it wasn't a first for me. It was a bad habit, because I never got any sleep. Eh, maybe I had a sleeping disorder. Who knew?

I turned off all of the lights in my decent-sized apartment, then headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I turned on the light, taking in my tired appearance.

I had wavy-blonde hair that reached my mid back, which was un-kept since I didn't have any idea how to style it. I usually just put it in a ponytail wherever I went. My unusual hazel-blue eyes stared back at me, reminding me of the color of the sea, calm before a storm. I was short, but only just; about 5'4. It was common to be that height in my family if you were a girl.

My body type actually intrigued me, because I was highly fit, even though I stayed inside eating most of the time. And me? Well, I'm just a quiet person. Not anti-social, but almost. I usually kept to myself because I was mostly avoided. I don't have a clue why.

Quickly brushing my teeth and changing into comfortable pajamas, I climbed into my four-poster bed and tucked myself in a warm, cozy cocoon. I stared out the balcony window, looking into the night. It appeared to be thunder-storming, but the thickness of the walls dimmed out the noise. I closed my eyes, thinking to myself.

_If I could be happy, just for a little while… _I paused, clenching my fist to my chest. _If I could have a true friend, a life worth living…_

_I'd do anything._

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

I don't know when I began to dream, but it was one of the most terrifying I have ever had.

I was stuck and couldn't move, only twist my head from side to side and look straight ahead. A simple black and gold kimono laid stretched out over my body, which I hope wasn't naked. Whatever I was laying on had a light feeling to it, albeit a bit sticky.

The air around me was pitch black, and a soft glow appeared from below me, like a light to illuminate the darkness.

My ears perked up when I heard the sound of something stretching, and the surface I was laying on began to move. As it got closer, I started to feel uneasy. I hoped that whatever it was, it wouldn't harm me. I'd had enough of being hurt.

I turned my head to the direction it was coming from, peering into the darkness and waiting.

A large, shadowy figure began to creep out, and I froze, looking down at the surface once more.

It was then I noticed I was laying on a giant spider web.

I began to panic, trying to move my body. But it wasn't responding the way I wanted it to. With fear-filled eyes, I looked at the shadow again.

I mentally screamed.

In front of me, was one of my worst nightmares.

_S-Spider…_

It was _huge. _

It was completely black, with four beady eyes, staring me down like a piece of meat. It continued to slowly crawl towards me, further enticing my fear.

A tear slipped from my eye as I waited for the worst.

And then, it chuckled.

_Chuckled._

I blinked.

_**You, who's soul is corrupted with sadness and distress.**_

And now, it talks. Just great.

The spider stopped in front of me, and I closed my eyes. I felt it's long, wispy leg running through my hair, combing it.

_**You would do anything for a friend, do anything for a simple, happy life. Is it not true?**_

_How did it know what I wanted? _

I opened my mouth slightly, and answered with a shaky voice. "Y-Yes, but…who are you? How do you know that?"

The spider let out a rumble, most likely another chuckle. _**I know many things, girl. I have been watching you for some time, now. I wish to make you a deal.**_

I still didn't want to open my eyes, considering I would have to look at the big, scary spider just inches away from my body. I felt myself cringe, still unable to move.

_**Do not be afraid. I am not here to hurt you, I simply want to make a contract with you. **_It continued to brush my hair to the sides of my face, and I felt the hair on it's legs touch me, making me almost sick.

_**You wish to have a happy life, with friends and family around you. You wish for no more abuse to come forth. I can make all of these come true. I just need your approval, and everything will be as you have wanted it to be.**_

The offer sounded tempting enough; I really wanted a better life than the one I was living. But at what cost?

"What is it that I need to do?" I asked, weary of the offer.

_**In exchange for those things, **_it continued.

_**You will give me your soul.**_

My heartbeat quickened. _My soul?_

I didn't want to give something like that up. I had to wake up from this dream, _now. _I began to struggle, shaking my head furiously. The spider's leg left me immediately, shocked at my movement.

"It's just a dream," I muttered to myself. "Just a dream. Any moment now, I'll wake up and be fine. I'll go watch some sadistic movie like hostel and forget about this nonsense. Damn it, WAKE UP!"

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't.

The spider chuckled again. _**Foolish. This is anything but. **_

He pinned my head down with his leg, and I gasped in fear. I was absolutely terrified.

"I refuse to make a deal with you!" I screamed at it, still trying to struggle. It sighed, letting me go and crawling away. I couldn't see because my eyes were still closed.

_**That may be the case now, **_it interjected, _**But you will agree at some point. This is too good of an offer to pass up. Until then, I will leave you be. Simply rub your wrist if you wish to talk to me again.**_

It's voice kept fading in the distance, and I shouted out for it. "Wait!" I called in a panic. "What are you? A wizard of some sort? A troll?" Yes, I know what you're thinking. They were all ridiculous assumptions.

_**No, **_he answered.

_**I am a demon.**_

My heart stopped.

_I should have known. Demons eat souls._

I felt myself getting sleepier and sleepier, until I was cautious no more.

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"Melody Williams."

I looked up at my first period teacher, Mrs. Holland. Despite having us for almost a year, she could never remember anyone's name. So to make sure we were all here, she continued doing roll call every day.

"Present." I replied, my voice monotonous. I looked back down at the book I was reading, when my mind wandered someplace else.

I couldn't stop thinking about the weird dream I had the previous night. The thing about taking my soul…scared me.

As much as I wanted to agree, I couldn't. I mean, I was Christian. It would be completely against God if I did something as insane as that.

_Who am I kidding? It was just a dream. It wasn't even real. I bet it won't ever happen again._

Was I wrong?

Hopefully not.

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

I walked down the hallway, following the brunette tramp who called herself "Queen of the School".

I was fuming. My stupidity would probably be the death of me, but I have had enough.

I roughly grabbed onto her shoulder and snarled in her face, her eyes wide with shock.

"I knew you took it from me," I accused, my voice deathly low. "Give it back or else I'll pull your hair out."

This was just perfect. Now everyone would have a reason to believe I was psycho. Honestly, I could care less.

I knew it was Jennifer Adams, who took my most prized possession. The navy-blue heart pendant necklace that my brother had given me for my tenth birthday before he left to Afghanistan, hung around her neck as if she was showing off a prize.

That was the only memory I had of him, because I wouldn't be able to make any more. How could you with someone who already passed away? EXACTLY. You couldn't.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she scoffed at me. She turned her body away so I wouldn't see the necklace. "But I suggest you let go of me before my friends get here, or things will get ugly."

I laughed, my voice echoing through the empty halls. Without her noticing, I sneakily took the chain off from around her neck and pulled the possession back, hanging it in front of her face and grinning.

"THIS," I barked at her, making her cringe back in slight fear, "belongs to ME. The next time you take it, if there is a next time," I got closer to her, glaring into her eyes. "I won't be so nice."

I turned on my heel, walking quickly out the doors. I could hear Jennifer screaming in frustration.

"YOU JUST WAIT, WILLIAMS! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, AND YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

Yes, I know. I will be.

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"Thank you," I said to the store cashier, grabbing my groceries and heading out of the small market by my house. The man just nodded his head, turning back around to count money.

The only thing I really hated about the market was that in order to get to it, you had to go down several alleyways. And right now, it was really late.

You know what that means, right?

Yep.

Darkness.

And rain. Lots of rain.

Your perfect setting, right?

Wrong.

I quickly made my way through the alleyways, fearful that something was behind me. Taking a note out of a horror movie, I turned around.

Sure enough, a couple of figures were behind me.

_Oh, hell no. Not happening._

I began to sprint with the bags in my hand, and I could hear the footsteps rapidly approaching. I sped up, jumping over fallen trash cans and small pieces of broken wood.

_Keep running, keep running!_

My apartment was just ahead, a small building in the distance.

_Come on, almost there!_

Nearly tasting my escape, my chances were slimmed when I was tackled to the ground. I began to struggle and open my mouth in a futile attempt to scream, but my efforts were dimmed when the person covered my mouth with a gloved hand.

I was roughly thrown against the brick wall, getting picked up again and held to it. Coughing out anything I could, but stopping when the hand began to squeeze at my throat, choking me.

I heard laughter at a distance, and in my view I saw dark, long hair covered with a hood.

Jennifer looked back at me with sick amusement, her thug friends around her in almost a protective way. She stepped up, standing in front of me and staring at me with disgust in her eyes.

"I told you, you worthless slut. I would get you back. And now, I get to have my revenge on you."

Before I could speak, I was getting pummeled by the girl, her fists pounding relentlessly in my face, stomach, chest, and head.

I was dropped on the floor, and I felt myself being kicked in the head and gut. I leisurely coughed out blood, afraid that my ribs were broken and were piercing my organs.

_I'm going to die, _I thought sadly. _Pathetic. I really am worthless. I'm nothing but a damsel in distress._

After she was finished, she huffed, fixed her shirt, and leaned down in my face. I could barely see her, due to the concussion I was given by the treatment. She smirked, and ripped the necklace from my neck.

"I'll be taking this, and modifying it to how I please."

She put it inside her pocket, walking away at a quick pace. Changing her mind, she quickly turned around and shouted a last order at her crew. I was quickly losing cautiousness, but I heard it somewhat clearly.

_Do whatever you want with her, kill her if it satisfies you. I'm done here._

I closed my eyes, and heard the snap of a switchblade being opened.

_No…please no…_

I barely felt myself rub my wrist at the last minute, the man slowly gaining on me with the deadl weapon.

_**It seems you are in a serious situation. Have you made a decision?**_

It was that voice again. The voice of the demon. I was too weak to reply.

My soul for a better life? Or do I die?

I thought for a little while longer.

I'm too young to die. At least I would have longer to live.

I couldn't reply, my throat was drying up rather quickly.

_**Well?**_

I fell limp. With a struggle, I whispered out.

"Help me…please."

_SNAP_

The man let out a pained yell, and I opened my eyes slowly, my vision blurred. A tall silhouette held the limp man by his neck, throwing him to the side. The three other men on the other side of the alley began to run at it, but it was faster.

All three men were thrown back, quickly getting to their feet and running in the opposite direction, already afraid of whatever being it was.

It let out a low chuckle, the same chuckle the spider had given. Turning around and bowing to me, he spoke.

"As you wish, my Queen."

I wanted to say more to the strange being, but couldn't when I finally lost sight of the world, falling under. Not before I felt strong arms lift me from the ground.

And then, I was falling.

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Please R&R. I will have other chapters up soon.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Binded

**Sadly, I got bored. So I decided to write some more ;)**

**Enjoy.**

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

_That smell…_

A strong aroma wafted to my noise and I sniffed lightly. It smelled like sausage.

Everything hurt.

My whole body felt as if I was deadweight, and my head hurt. It felt like someone bashed it in several times.

Oh, wait. That was what happened, actually. Just about right.

I squinted and slowly opened my eyes.

_Someone's in my kitchen? That someone who saved me?_

I moved my fingers slightly, and looked down at myself. I was covered in bandages from the chest down, and I probably had more, if the blanket wasn't covering it. I lifted it up slightly.

Yep, more bandages.

I was in a simple tube top with shorts, probably because most of my wounds were covered. I blushed slightly. That ALSO meant that someone changed me. I tried to sit up, and whimpered slightly at the pain it caused.

"You should stay laying down, my queen. You have three broken ribs, and one has slightly punctured your stomach. Do not worry, I have already taken necessary precautions."

I laid back down, turning my head to the doorway and looking at the man who held the voice.

_Holy. Mother. Of. God._

The specimen in front of me was no more than beautifully masculine. He was tall, from what I could see. The top of his head almost reached the doorframe. He had midnight black hair that shined a dark purple when the light reflected off of it, and it looked combed to perfection. His golden eyes were covered by framed glasses, and his face was defined. My eyes traveled downward to see what he was wearing, which was slightly odd, because he looked to be wearing a Victorian era butler suit. In all, he was very attractive.

As soon as he began to walk towards the bed, I snapped out of my stupor, pointing a finger threateningly at him, making him stop in his tracks.

"W-Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my house?!" I nearly screamed at him. If this was who changed me, then I am more than embarrassed.

He titled his head to the side; the action reminding me much like a dog. "A lady should not speak so vulgarly, my queen."

My eyebrow twitched. "You didn't answer my question. And why are you calling me that?!"

He placed the tray of food on my nightstand and turned back to me, bowing slightly with his hand over his chest. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. You have yet to name me. I am the demon you have so recently contracted. It seems that yesterday you were attacked quite viciously, and agreed to make a deal with me in your time of panic."

What?

_WHAT?!_

I stared wide-eyed at the man.

This has got to be a dream.

I laughed, albeit a little nervously. He raised an eyebrow. "Very funny, now you can tell me the truth, or I'll call the cops. I'm grateful that you saved me, but it's about time you go now."

As quick as I finished my sentence, he grabbed my left wrist. Roughly but gently, he unwrapped the bandages covering it and turned it over so I could see it. I gasped.

On the inside was a gold and brown accented star, rimmed by a circle. It almost looked like a tattoo. It was noticeable if you looked at it up close. I looked up to find him staring deeply into my eyes, almost hypnotizing me.

"This mark binds me to you, as you are now my master. I will follow any order you give me, no matter what it is, at any cost. When I have fulfilled all of your wishes, I will devour your soul. That is the way of the contract."

So he really wasn't kidding. I bit my lip, nearly drawing blood.

"I don't remember making a contract with you," I defended pathetically. "I never said yes to you."

His expression stayed blank, but his mouth twitched upwards for a split-second smirk. "Ah, but you did make a contract with me, my queen." He stated mockingly, grabbing my chin with a gloved hand. His grip stayed firm, but not enough to hurt me. "You had allowed me to save you, which gave me permission to seal the contract. I am now your humble servant."

I shook my head, pulling my chin out of his grasp. He stepped back to give me room, but still stayed close. I glared up at him.

"How do I get out of it, then?"

Surprisingly, he made a confused expression, blinking in the process.

"Pardon?"

"How do I get out of the stupid deal?" I hissed at him.

I wasn't ready to give up my soul just yet. I felt so stupid knowing that I did something so sinful. He closed his eyes, fixing the glasses and pushing them up further onto his nose.

"The only way for the contract to be revoked is if I die, you die, or I defy a direct order; which I assure you, will not happen. I am quite strong, and you are safe. I would also do anything you wish." He answered smugly. Conceited thing, isn't he?

I thought to myself for what almost seemed like hours. _It's entirely my fault that I did this, so I might as well take advantage of this situation for the better. Damn it, Melody. You're an idiot._

"….Fine." I muttered, rubbing my wrist lightly. "I'll accept these terms. You said you could do anything I wanted?"

He nodded, his hair shifting slightly with his movements. I felt myself grin mischievously.

"So you could make me an ice-cream sundae in thirty seconds?"

He bowed again, answering me shortly. "If that is what you wish."

My grin dropped. He sounded completely serious. "I'll hold you to that, then. But why do I have to name you? Don't you already have a name?"

"I do," he replied stoically. "But it is what other demons call me. You can give me a human name, to make the contract between us stronger."

"Huh. That's pretty convenient, but…" I scrolled around in my head, but couldn't think of any names that suited him. "I think whatever your last master named you would be fine."

He tensed, and his eyes began to glow a fuchsia color. I felt my mouth go dry.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing of the sort," he closed his eyes, shutting out the glow and opening again to reveal his gold eyes. "If that is what you wish, then so be it."

"So, what was the name?" I asked curiously, fiddling with my wrist. He glared slightly, but his expression turned monotonous again.

"It is Claude Faustus."

I tilted my head a bit. Claude, huh? That name suited him.

"It's a nice name, it suits you. Oh, and one more thing. Why do you keep calling me "your queen"?"

He picked up the food tray and placed it in my lap. On it were eggs, sausage, and pancakes piled high. My stomach growled in anticipation, and I began to eat, scarfing down the delicious food. I had a big appetite at the moment.

"Would you rather I call you something else?"

I'm not going to lie, I really enjoyed being treated like royalty. But it felt wrong for someone to call me a queen when I was anything but. "You could just call me Melody, I'm nothing special."

"Ah, but you are, my queen. It would be considered disrespectful to call you by your name, when we are not familiar with each other. I insist on that title."

I sighed, picking up another bite of pancakes and swallowing it whole. I was such a pig, ugh. "Alright. But in public, you should probably call me by my name. Other people will think it's weird if you say that, and not to mention it would be embarrassing."

He bowed his head to me again; I guess it was a sign of respect. "Yes, my queen."

A small smile graced my lips. I could definitely get used to the treatment. "So, ummm…." I began nervously.

"How long do I have before, you know…you take my soul?"

He almost looked amused at the question, which made me huff. It may seem funny to him, but not to me. After all, I was the one losing a soul here.

"It depends on your final wish. You have said that you wish to live a long, happy life. You're quite clever for deciding that, most humans are foolish and demand riches, power, or fame. But you," he paused, placing a hand delicately on my cheek. I felt myself flush, "want nothing more than family, than friends…" he grabbed my wrist again, brushing a finger over the new mark.

"It is what I am here for. As long as you bear this mark of the covenant, than I shall stay by your side. Just call my name, and wherever you are, I will follow like a second shadow."

It almost sounded like a romantic confession, but also sounded like a stalker's obsession. I nearly laughed. He leaned away, taking the empty tray and placing it back onto the nightstand. He motioned for me to lay down, and I obliged, allowing him to pull the covers over my form. It wasn't good to sleep right after eating, but I was exhausted.

"Please rest, my queen. You are still very weak. You have nothing to fear, I will watch over you."

He turned away, walking towards the door and was about to close it when I stopped him.

"Claude?" I called hesitantly, and he turned back around, peering at me.

"Yes, my queen?"

My heart skipped a beat, and I scolded myself. _Stop being a foolish, lovesick girl._

"Thank you." I finally said, burying my head into the pillow and closing my eyes.

"There is no need to thank me. Sleep well."

Little did he know, I was already fast asleep.

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Things were going wonderfully already.

Lucky for me, I had already reached her soul before another foul demon did.

It was so delicate; almost like a flower, prone to wilt at any time.

Melody Williams's soul was mine. I had branded myself to her; she could not escape my clutches. I had not seen such a soul, not since I had come so close to Ciel Phantomhive's soul. But this time, I would have no trouble raising it as my own.

I must do so carefully, gently, otherwise my efforts would be worthless.

It may be a long wait, but I have prepared myself for this. It would be well worth it.

I brushed a strand of hair behind my new master's hair, taking in her sleeping, bandaged-up form. It was normal for a demon to be possessive of his prey, and I took great pleasure in destroying those weak humans who harmed her. Yes, that would be the punishment for anyone and anything that tried to hurt my queen. She was weak as well; in body and mind. She could easily be crushed by any force. Of course, I was not worried.

I would let nothing get by me. Nothing would get to my queen. I had another chance; I would not do something as rash as wasting it.

I took in a deep breath of my queen's scent. She smelled faintly of jasmine and vanilla, an unusual duo, but suited her. Underneath it, I could smell the sweet, mellow scent of her soul. I smirked lightly.

_Ah, yes, my queen. The countdown has started for us. It may be long, but I will obtain your savory soul. And I must say, it will be a delicious meal. It will be well worth the orders. In fact, it might be fairly amusing to see how this life plays out._

_Amusing, indeed._

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Surprised at how fast I typed this. I've never done two chapters in one day before.**

**Time to sleep. –yawns- Rate and review, peeps.**


	3. I Order You

**If you haven't already done so, I suggest checking out my other story.**

**It's a SebxOC, I think you'd all enjoy it, if you enjoy this one already.**

**Carry on.**

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"So, what happened after I blacked out?"

I was sitting at my dining room table, eating a ham and cheese omelet that Claude had made for me. I must say, he is an amazing cook. I could really get use to this. I didn't like anything better than having breakfast for dinner. I took another large bite, the flavor bursting on my taste buds as I looked at him with curiosity.

Claude paused for a moment while he was putting dishes away in the cabinets, giving a sour look before answering. "I had scared the culprits off, as they knew they were no match for me."

My expression turned crestfallen, and I began playing with my food. "Oh."

He turned his body fully towards me, filling my glass with fresh orange juice, which oddly appeared out of nowhere. Must be demons and their quick movements. "Is something the matter, my queen?"

Yes, I wanted to answer. The way he hesitated made me wonder if he was lying or not, but I asked the next question on my mind.

"What happened to Jennifer?"

"The woman who had inflicted injury on you?"

I nodded, lowering my head so he couldn't see the tears brimming my eyes. I didn't want him to think I was even more weak then I already was.

"She had taken something…really important to me. When I was younger, my oldest brother Corey had given me this beautiful, blue heart-shaped necklace. It was really expensive, so he told me to take good care of it." I closed my eyes, remembering the memory as if it was yesterday.

"He was being shipped off to Afghanistan, because he was a tanker in the army. He was there for a year, doing all he could to help, and then…" My lip trembled, but I held in my tears. I had to be strong.

"He was killed in an airstrike a couple miles from the city. It would have been his final day in commission. Of course, when I heard the news, I was devastated. I locked myself in my room for almost two months straight, and limited myself on eating and communication. My parents almost sent me to a mental facility because they thought I had "issues"." I spat out the last word in disgust.

"It completely killed me inside. He was the only one I relied on in the family, the only one I could trust. I looked up to him, he was my role model. So no matter what, I never took off the necklace he gave me. I would die before letting anything happen to it. And now, it's gone."

Annnnd cue the waterworks.

I couldn't stop the tears from coming this time. They streamed down my cheeks in thick, blotchy rivulets. My shoulders began to shake as my body wracked with sobs.

I hated appearing weak to people. Usually I was as monotonous as possible, careful not to let my emotions run free. But this time, I couldn't. My most prized possession in my life had been stolen from me. It was my last piece of happiness. And now, it was gone.

I jumped slightly when I felt a hand being placed on my head, ruffling my hair gently. I looked up to see Claude's unreadable expression, but his eyes were filled with what looked to be anger. I couldn't really tell.

"Do not cry, my queen. You are much too beautiful."

Despite my tears, I felt myself blush at his straightforwardness. I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but no one had ever called me that before. It was actually pretty embarrassing.

He continued, "Night into day, salt into sugar, burgundy to violet." I blinked at the strange words he was reciting, as if it came out of a poem.

"That's what makes a Williams' servant." He finished, wiping the remains of my tears away. I gave a confused expression, making him give a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. It was a sight to see considering he didn't really smile much.

"You may give me an order, my queen. And I will be able to return your possession to you unscathed."

I gasped, completely forgetting about the contract between us. That's right, I could just order him to return my necklace to me. Jennifer wouldn't know what hit her. I gulped, hoping that this was the right thing to do.

"Alright, Claude," I spoke, nodding my head to his request. "This is my first order to you: return my necklace to me in perfect condition!"

He placed his hand over his heart, kneeling before me on the floor of the kitchen. I saw his eyes began to glow the fuchsia color again, signaling that I had ordered him to do something.

"Yes, my queen."

As soon as I blinked, he was gone.

Wow, that was fast. I leaned back in my chair, taking the remote and switching on the television to the news. It showed a reporter who I had never seen before, probably a new addition.

"_This morning, four bodies were found dead outside of Henson's Quick Mart. They are identified as 18-year-old Jerry Kingsley, 23-year old Robert McNell, 19-year-old Justin Payne, and 22-year-old Wesley Bennet. All appeared to have had the same cause of death. The Los Angeles Police Department says, and I quote; "We find it very strange how their bodies had the same mangled appearance. Their necks were broken, as were some major bones in the spines and arms. On the outside, they appeared to be fine, until _you touched them.". We bring you live to Deputy Alex Jones."

I choked on my food, swallowing it painfully down my throat as the reporter handed her mic to a police officer, who began speaking. I didn't know any of those men expect for Jerry. He was a senior at my school, who most of the time hung around Jennifer. I heard that he had extreme anger issues, despite being silent all of the time.

Not only that, I _knew _that Claude had lied to me about what happened the other night.

I was absolutely terrified.

_He killed them._

Was Jennifer dead too?

No, she couldn't have been. The news reporter said that they only found those four. I wanted them to be arrested, sure, but not _killed!_

_Oh, you're so getting an earful from me, Claude. _

With those words, I turned off the television, grabbed my coat, and slipped it on. I locked my door and began to run down the hallway, in pursuit of the demon.

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"Claude! Claude, where did you go?!"

It's been almost two hours now that I've been looking for the guilty butler of mine. I thought that he wouldn't be too far, because I left my apartment shortly after he did. But God, was I wrong.

I wondered the busy streets of Los Angeles, looking two and fro for him. But of course, he wasn't here. I facepalmed.

I'm such an idiot if I could think I could find a _demon _of all beings.

Sighing, I turned my heel on the sidewalk to go home. To my dismay, I accidently bumped into a large, burly man. He snarled down at me, grabbing my coat collar.

"You bitch! That really hurt, you know!" He lifted my up, me squirming in his grip so he could let me go. I could smell his rancid breath on my neck.

_Damn it, Claude! I could really use you right about now!_

"Put me down, or I'll scream!" I snapped at him, clawing at his hands. He barked out his laughter, apparently amused with my struggling. Here I am again, getting the long end of the stick. I really hate my life.

"You know, you're actually kinda cute. How about we go somewhere and I'll treat you to something special? I'll even forget about how you just rudely bumped into me."

"Hell would be better than going somewhere with you," I retorted.

Curse me and my big mouth.

"Why you!" He roared, throwing me into the street. I landed wrong, feeling something in my ankle snap as I yelled out in pain.

I heard the honk of a horn, and my eyes widened in horror as a commercial truck sped it's way down the street, headed straight for me.

I closed my eyes, and screamed out the only name that was on my mind at the moment.

"CLAUDE!"

A brief flash of a burning sensation in my wrist, before I was picked up swooshed out the street by a black blur. As soon as I stopped moving, I opened my eyes, only to stare into angry gold ones.

"Honestly, my queen. Why did you go and leave your apartment? You were safe there, and now look. You've hurt yourself again."

The retort was stuck in my throat. I had never seen him look this angry before. Before I could reply, the man who tried to kill me slipped on his heel, getting back up and running away in terror.

"M-M-Monster!"

If only he knew.

I felt all the energy leave my body as I slumped in Claude's arms. Hey, that's what happens when you walk for two straight hours, nearly dying in the process.

"You know, you have some explaining to do." I glared at him, earning a slightly confused look. He bowed his head and began walking towards the direction of my apartment.

"Yes, my queen. Please hold on tightly, I do not want to accidently drop you."

"Huh? W-"

I let out a yelp as he began to jump onto several rooftops at top speed, quickly eating up space. I hid my face in his collar so the wind wouldn't get in my eyes.

"We are here."

I turned my face back, and saw that we were indeed in front of my apartment. Wow. That was fast. Like, five minutes fast. And we were all the way downtown.

"Now, let us go and take a look at your ankle."

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"Ow, owowowowow…..OW, OKAY IT HURTS!" I hissed out in pain as he picked up my foot, trying to feel the sides of my ankle. It hurt like a bitch.

"It is just a sprain," he assured me. "You should be able to walk in the next couple of days. Until then, please stay here and do not move around too much. If you need any assistance, I will help you." He stood up from the floor, heading out of the bedroom. "I will be back shortly, I will go retrieve some bandages to wrap it up."

"Not so fast, Claude." I stopped him. He looked back at me, his face blank as usual. He probably was wondering why I was so angry with him.

"Why did you lie to me?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"About what, my queen? I do not have the foggiest idea of what you are talking about." He said, feigning innocence.

"Don't play stupid!" I snapped. "You killed those men! Why?!"

Claude pushed up his glasses further up his nose, his eyes flashing in their demonic form before going back to normal. "I did not want to burden you with knowing that I had killed them. They would have done the same to someone else if they lived, perhaps even you again. Is that what you would have wanted?"

The words died in my throat as I gulped. No, I didn't want anyone else to go through what I had. But it still didn't give him a reason to kill them.

"Even so," I muttered. "Sending them to jail would have been a better idea."

I know he was trying to protect me, so that's why he did what he did.

_Correction, he was protecting my soul, not me. _I thought bitterly.

"I apologize, I will not act without your orders again, my queen."

I nodded weakly, feeling all the anger leave me. Damn, I'm way too soft. "At least we've come to an understanding."

He nodded back, vanishing into thin air when I blinked. I hate it when he does that. I sighed deeply, turning to lie on my side. The pain in my ankle dimmed, but not by much. I was still in a lot of pain.

I wanted a better life, but maybe that's not what I'm going to get.

_I have to become stronger somehow. I don't know how, but I've got to._

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"I am all done, my queen."

I let out a sigh of relief when Claude finished wrapping my ankle, placing it gently on one of the pillows that belonged on my couch. He propped me up so I was at a more comfortable position.

"It's a good thing I don't have school for another week," I thanked momentarily. Thank God for Thanksgiving break. Or should I say, thank Demon?

Applause? Anyone?

Tough crowd.

"So what were you doing for two hours?" I asked, looking at the demon who was standing by my side like a shadow.

"I was fulfilling your order, of course." He said, as if It was the most common answer in the world. I let out a unladylike snort.

"So you got my necklace, then?" I doubted that he got it in such a short amount of time.

In a flash, my most prized possession stood in front of my face, dangling from his gloved hand. Tears instantly sprung to my eyes as I grabbed the pendant from him, holding it to my chest.

"Your orders are absolute, my queen." He muttered, bowing respectively. "Anything you wish, I shall grant you. Just give me the word and I will obey."

"Y-You…you really…" I couldn't even finish the sentence as I was wracked with sobs. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder as I cried.

Much to his surprise, I couldn't hold myself back as I grabbed onto his shoulder, pulling him down to me in a tight embrace, wrapping my arms around his neck. He stood frozen as I continued to cling to him, crying into his shoulder.

"Thank you…" I cried harder, pulling the demon tighter to my small frame. "Thank you…"

I stood there for what seemed like hours, thanking him over and over again.

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Okayyyy, that took some time to write.**

**Just kidding, not really. I enjoyed writing this.**

**R&R, Favorite and follow. Please. It keeps me going.**


	4. Partner In Crime

**Sad because I discontinued one of my stories, and lost a couple of reviewers.**

**Can't please everyone, I'm afraid. **

**But at the same time happy, because I get to make it my own instead of following the anime storyline. Woooh.**

**I want to take the time to thank the first couple people who favorite and followed my story. Thank you, M loves you~~**

**Carry on!**

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Humans are truly troublesome.

Due to my queen's clumsiness, she has gotten herself into even more danger.

I sighed as I watched her from afar as she collided into a large, burly man who was two times bigger than she was. He picked her up by her delicate throat, tossing her around as if she were a rag doll. I mentally snarled at the sight. She began to talk back to him.

"Hell would be better than going somewhere with you," she retorted.

Curse that girl's big mouth.

In his fury, the giant tossed her into the street, completely vulnerable to being ran over. She let out a yell of pain, which further enraged me. I readied myself to move her, then halted.

_She must say my name first, it would do her better to get use to saying it._

I waited for a couple of seconds, until she finally called my name for help.

"CLAUDE!"

Smirking smugly, I swooshed in, grabbing her around her shoulders and legs and landing quietly on the sidewalk, next to the disgusting creature that had unsuccessfully tried to kill her. I looked down at my queen with fury in my eyes. I showed her that I was not happy.

"Honestly, my queen. Why did you go and leave your apartment? You were safe there, and now look. You've gone and hurt yourself."

A look of relief crossed her features, and an emotion sparked in her eye. She opened her mouth to talk back, but was interrupted by the man who was watching us in utter fear.

"M-Monster!" he shouted, slipping on his heel and running away like the coward he was. Weakling. I could easily catch up to him and kill him with a snap of my fingers.

My queen slumped in my arms, looking completely worn out. I was well aware of her situation, after all; she has been tracking me for the past two hours. I can't imagine why she would go through such extreme limits to find me when she could of just called for me. I would have instantly heard her plea no matter where I was in the world.

"You know, you have some explaining to do."

She gave me a glare that had no effect on me, and I inwardly chuckled. Her pride would be the death of her.

I nodded, bowing my head in silent respect. "Yes, my queen. Please hold on tightly, I do not want to accidently drop you."

"Huh? W-"

She let out a little yelp as I enhanced my speed while jumping over various rooftops, dashing here and there on the way to her small little home. She clung to me in fear of looking down, or in fear of getting something in her eyes. It amused me of how small and fragile she was.

I traveled for a little while longer, stopping in front of her residence. "We are here," I notified her.

She looked in front of her, confirming that we were indeed at her apartment. Surprise etched every one of her features. Or perhaps disbelief?

"Now, let us go and take a look at your ankle."

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"Ow, owowowow…..OW, OKAY IT HURTS!"

I sighed for about the tenth time. My queen would not stop squirming, which further agitated me. I tried holding her calve still so I could feel the sides of her ankle. It was not a major injury; only minor.

"It is just a sprain," I assured her. "You should be able to walk in the next couple of days. Until then, please stay here and do not move around too much. If you need any assistance, I will help you." With that being said, I stood from my spot on the floor, striding over to her bedroom door to look for supplies. "I will be back shortly, I will go retrieve some bandages to wrap it up."

"Not so fast, Claude."

I stopped in my tracks, turning my head to her. I felt her emotions well up, the anger cloaking me like a thick blanket.

"Why did you lie to me?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. I was a bit confused; what had I done to anger her so?

"About what, my queen?" I asked, completely oblivious. "I do not have the foggiest idea of what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb!" She snapped, and I nearly growled at her incompetence. Stubborn human. "You killed those men! Why?!"

So that was what this was about. I had hoped that she would have left something like this alone, for it was better for her health, physically and mentally. I pushed my glasses up onto my nose, closing my eyes briefly. I heard her gasp a bit as my eyes flashed before returning to their usual golden-amber color.

"I did not want to burden you with knowing that I had killed them. They would have done the same to someone else if they lived, perhaps even you again. Is that what you would have wanted?"

She paused, running over scenarios in her head. I could tell that she both disagreed and agreed with me. One side of her was frightened, and the other side was grateful. She came to a conclusion quicker than I thought.

"Even so," she muttered quietly. "Sending them to jail would have been a better idea."

I bowed to her, placing a hand over my dead heart. "I apologize, I will not act without your orders again, my queen."

"At least we've come to an understanding."

I nodded, disappearing from her sight as the conversation was over. I had to retrieve the bandages so that the pain would ebb from her ankle. Honestly, humans are weak creatures.

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"I am all done, my queen." I alerted her, finishing up wrapping her injury. She let out a long sigh of relief, glad that I was done. It seems that she was in pain longer than I anticipated.

"It's a good thing I don't have school for another week," she yawned out, probably thanking whatever god she had worshiped. It did not matter at all, though. Her soul fully belonged to me, for eternity.

"So, what were you doing for two hours?" She suddenly asked. I blinked. It was fairly obvious, of course.

"I was fulfilling your order, of course." I answered matter-of-factly. She let out an unladylike snort, that I found most unattractive.

"So, you got my necklace, then?" She grinned a bit, disbelief lacing her tone. I almost wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation. She truly needed to be taught a lesson on how a covenant worked.

Before she could continue going on about how I "hadn't retrieved her necklace", I held out the shiny blue pendant in front of her face, careful not to snag the chain on my tailcoat.

In seconds, tears sprouted in her eyes as she took the pendant, holding it close to her chest as if trying to put it into her heart.

"Your orders are absolute, my queen. " I muttered. "Anything you wish, I shall grant you. Just give me the word and I will obey."

"Y-You…you really…" she stopped her sentence short as she buried her face in her hands, crying out all of the sadness and distress she had evident in the past few days. I placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. I despised humans; this much was true. But I did respect _some _of their traits. Seeing my queen cry did spark anger in me, but I held it in.

My thoughts were interrupted when I was pulled down in her embrace, as she held tightly to my neck, sobbing all of her anguish in my shoulder. I froze, not used to the contact. How interesting. A soul-eating, ravenous demon at one petite, weak human girl's whim. I was really beginning to fall low.

"Thank you…" she cried, holding on tighter than I thought possible for such a small girl. "Thank you…"

_No, thank you, _I nearly purred in my thoughts, the smell of her soul blinding my "kind" intention. _Soon, your soul will be mine. I will no longer be hungry for quite some time. Do you have any idea what you do to me? Foolish girl. You are nearly playing into my hands, or should I say, my web of darkness._

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"Claude, please come here." I called out into the empty living room. In seconds, the demon butler appeared in front of me, bowing at my service. I was reading the newspaper, looking at some job descriptions that were meant for teens and young adults. And wow, one really intrigued me.

"How can I help you, my queen?"

I smiled. He was always at my beck-and-call. I pointed to the ad, nearly shaking in excitement. I could stand and jump for joy, but my ankle still hurt pretty badly.

"How would you feel about being my partner in crime?" I asked mischievously. He gave a slightly confused look, peering down at where I was pointing.

It read:

**DETECTIVE JOB APP., SPONSERED BY THE L.A.P.D. IF YOU WISH TO HELP STOP CRIME IN LOS ANGELES, THIS IS THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY TO SHOW YOUR SKILLS. INTERVIEWS BEGIN MONDAY, DECEMBER 2****ND**** AT 4:00-9:00 P.M. SHARP. EARLY ARRIVERS ARE WELCOME. HURRY, THERE ARE ONLY FIVE SPOTS OPEN. AGAIN, IF YOU WOULD LIKE A CAREER IN THE CRIME INVESTIGATION FIELD, DON'T MISS YOUR CHANCE!**

"Don't miss your chance, indeed."

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**This was mostly just Claude's P.O.V of the last chapter, but it is also the start of my own arc, which will be called "Murder Arc". Convenient, no?**

**Yes, it's mainstream. I promise it will be better than the name, though. **

**R&R Please, my lovelies ;***


	5. Interview

**Haven't updated lately because I don't have many ideas yet. Welp.**

**Don't worry. I won't die and leave you guys.**

**Ahem. Continue.**

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Jennifer sat at her luxurious two-piece desk, staring at her nails that she was filing down. Her frustrated sighs could be heard throughout the room. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get the perfect shape.

"Maybe Daddy will give me some more money tomorrow, and I can get them done after school," she thought, biting her lip softly.

Yes, I bet you could have guessed; she's one of those spoiled rich girls that constantly beg their parents for things. Gag.

She stood, making her way to the large canopy bed in the middle of the room, laying down with a _plop. _She laid her arm over her eyes, thinking about the beautiful necklace that she had stolen from that ugly whore, Melody. She gritted her teeth, throwing a pillow off of her bed in anger.

She was the most popular girl in the whole school, and the most talented, but it wasn't enough.

_She needed more._

_**More, you say? **_A voice questioned from the shadows. Jennifer gasped, sitting up quickly on her mattress.

"Who's there?!" she screeched demandingly, sloppily pulling her phone out of her pocket. She had emergency speed-dial on the screen. "Answer me, I have a phone and I'm not afraid to use it!"

The voice chuckled at her foolishness.

_**Honestly, **_it thought aloud. _**Humans are such idiotic creatures. Anywho, I can see that you have quiet the wish on your mind. I can grant it, if you play one simple part in my experiment. **_

She paused, still wary of the voice, but it's offer peaked her interest.

"I'm listening," she replied, looking around for the person who held the voice. She could almost hear the grin in it's voice as it spoke again.

_**Fabulous, **_it said cheerily. _**This might sting, well, a lot. But I don't regret it.**_

She screamed loudly as a flash of pain came to the back of her neck, and then she fell unconscious.

_**Welcome to my game, Jennifer Adams. I trust you will be a very valuable pawn.**_

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"Seriously, this is taking FO-REV-ER." I clicked my tongue in annoyance, watching the seconds tick by on the clock.

"My queen, it has only been five minutes. You must be patient," Claude reminded lightly, staring down at me with an emotionless expression. My cheeks grew red instantly.

"Claude! Remember, you're not supposed to call me that in public!" I scolded, making him give a slight frown.

"Of course, Miss Williams." He said, bowing ever-so-slightly to me in respect. I facepalmed. Clearly, he wasn't going to give up the formalities so easily.

We stood in the waiting room of the L.A.P.D'S main branch office, watching as people scurried by busy with work. I nearly sighed dreamily. I had always wanted to work as a police officer, dispatcher, or detective. Hopefully, my dream would come true. I hesitantly looked back up at my "butler".

He had switched out the clothes he was previously wearing with a black button-up coat, dark blue jeans, and black dress shoes. Of course, he had black gloves covering his hands, and his glasses remained on his nose. I didn't understand why he needed them, he could see perfectly fine.

_He is still one fine specimen._

I couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the glares being shot at me from other jealous women in the room, who constantly stared at him like he was a piece of meat. It angered me and frightened me all at once.

"That outfit looks good on you," I accidently blurted out before covering my mouth with my hands. I blushed furiously. I had not intended for them to go farther than my thoughts.

He looked at me with dim amusement, giving a smug looking smirk that made my cheeks heat more. He really needed to stop doing that.

"Why, thank you. Pardon my rudeness, but I could say the same."

I huffed, still not losing the blush. I crossed my arms over my chest, looking anywhere else but him. "You're always so polite and formal. I might start calling you Mr. Stiff. But thank you."

I could practically feel his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, but I dared not turn around.

"Miss Williams, Mr. Faustus. You're up next." A women came out of the room next to us, signaling for us to come into the room. I followed her inside, him following suit. The room we entered was quite dull and bland, with a few chairs around a table in the middle of it, and the lights were dimmed, probably to get everyone use to being in a negotiated scene.

"Please, take a seat." She instructed, eyeing us before heading out of the door. "Detective Sanders will be in soon to interview you both. Good luck."

And with that, she left.

I began twiddling with my thumbs in nervousness. I'd finally be able to do something that I have always wanted to do in my lifetime, without anyone holding me down. I just hope that the Detectives' consider me and Claude.

"Nervous, my queen?" Claude interrupted my thoughts, and I turned to look at the demon. He was standing like usual; he never usually sat around me.

"A bit," I replied, placing my hand on my cheek and leaning on the table. "This is something that I've always wanted to try. I just hope they choose us for one of the five."

His eyes flashed briefly, reminding me of the being that he really is. "You could always just order me to persuade them, it would spare us various amounts of time."

Huh. That's actually a pretty good idea. I bit my lip in thought. But even if I wanted him to, I couldn't make him do that. It'd make me feel all guilty. I hated cheating to get things I want. I giggled a bit. Isn't having a super-hot demon butler at your beck-and-call considered cheating? I think not.

"Is something funny, my lady?"

I snapped out of my stupor and glanced back at him. "N-no, nothing of the sort," I waved him off with a hand, then felt my eyes widen a bit. "Wait, did you just say "my lady"?"

Claude bowed, his hand over his heart in a usual manner. "Yes, it gets rather dulling when I call you the same name every time I speak. So I added another. I hope you don't mind."

"Honestly, Claude. You are way too formal. When will you start calling me by my first name?"

"I am not quite sure when," he answered.

Surprising that not every demon is 100% sure of himself.

"It doesn't really matter what you call me, I'm perfectly fine with it." I leaned back in my chair, noticing that he was _still _standing. "Claude, sit down. You're making me feel awkward."

"But, my lady-"

"Oh for crying out loud!" I gave a frustrated huff. Standing up next to him, I pulled out an extra chair, pushing him down by his tall shoulders and into the seat. He had a surprised look on his face that was almost comical. "There, was that so hard?"

I sat back down, watching him relax into the chair. He sat up perfectly straight, folding his hands in his lap like an attentive student. Even sitting down makes him look attractive. I shook my head.

_Got to have a clear head for this interview. _I reminded myself.

The door swung open, revealing a handsome man with blonde-hair and green-eyes. He looked to be in about his late twenties, slightly young for a detective. I decided that he must be a bit new.

_Strange, it feels like I've seen him before._

He made his way to the table, sitting down across from us, giving a polite smile. "Hello, you must be Miss Williams, and Mr. Faustus, yes?" he reached his hand over, shaking mine gently. "I'm Franklin Sanders, it's very nice to meet the both of you."

I gave him a smile back. "You as well, Sir."

He reached his hand over to Claude, expecting him to shake his hand as well. Claude stared down at his hand, looking at it with mild disgust in his eyes. Instead, he just nodded.

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Sanders." He said back politely. He had the same monotone look on his face, but his eyes told a different story: He did not like this man at all. I rolled my eyes, nudging him in the ribs.

"Be nice," I whispered, not audible enough for the detective to hear, but enough for Claude to. Said demon shifted his eyes to me for a split-second before looking back at the man.

Franklin pulled back, clearing his throat before beginning to speak again. "So, why don't we begin with a few simple questions?" he said, taking out a piece of paper and pen, clicking the top of it. "First question, how do you two feel about reading and writing? Take your time to answer one at a time, please."

Both were easy to answer, and I bet my demon was thinking the same thing. I picked out a few thoughts, saying them out loud.

"Reading has always been a comfort for me. I can't remember the last time I haven't read an interesting book, as I think every book in sight has interesting facts and opinions in it. Magazines, newspapers, articles, anything fits my interests. Sometimes, I'll sit at home, at school, at the park, reading to no end. I think it's safe to say I love reading with my entire being." Franklin chuckled at the happiness he saw in my eyes for a brief second.

"As for writing, it is one of my strong suits. Any thoughts I usually have, I write down on paper and save them for later. If I had a second career to choose, it would be a journalist. I always like to comment back on things. Notes especially, I can honestly tell you that I'm never short-handed on things to study with."

The detective looked impressed, jotting down a few things on the piece of paper. "And you, Mr. Faustus?" he asked.

Claude sat up straighter in his chair (if that was even freaking possible) and pushed his glasses up further onto his nose, closing his eyes for a second before opening them, revealing bright fuchsia ones. I felt my throat go dry.

_What the hell is he doing?! He's going to get figured out._

For a second, Franklin froze. Then, a soft smile appeared on his face. I blinked in confusion. Claude closed his eyes again, opening them revealing their normal color.

"Quite an answer, Mr. Faustus. Now, on to the second question."

My mouth fell agape. Whatever he did, completely amazed me. I mentally shook my head, regaining my attentiveness to the man.

"Why do you want to be a junior detective?"

A good question. This time, I had to think hard before giving another answer.

"Since Los Angeles is my home, I want to make it a safer place. Not just for me, but for everyone else. I'm constantly shown the injustice of our city. I don't want to sit back anymore and do nothing about the crime. Of course, I wouldn't be doing anything alone to solve an investigation. Claude would be my partner. To make it simple, I want to make it less dangerous so that people can live their lives in peace. I know I won't get rid of all crime; it's impossible for Los Angeles to become utopia. But if I can at least make it safer so children can go to school without fear, adults can work without having to fear _for _the children, and to let seniors live their last years in a calm society, then I would do so in a heartbeat."

He was gawking at me, and I could feel the heated gaze of my demon on the side of my head. But the surprise in the air was potable. In a few seconds, Franklin's face lit up as he grinned at me.

"That was an amazing answer. I expected nothing less for a smart youth such as yourself. And you?" he continued, turning to Claude again. I rolled my eyes.

Here we go again.

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"How do you think I did yesterday, Claude?"

I asked my demon butler, who was currently fixing me a scrumptious dinner. I wouldn't know what it is until he was finished. He turned his head briefly, fixing me with his usual stare.

"You were exceptional, my queen. However," he turned around, a plate full of savory meat and vegetables on it in his hand. He placed it in front of me, handing me a fork and knife. "I think you could have been a bit more explanatory."

I raised an eyebrow, picking up a piece of steak and placing it in my mouth. I nearly groaned at the delicious flavor. "Care to explain how I could have?" Chew, chew, and swallow.

"When you answered the third question, you had said the same exact thing when you answered the second."

My eyebrows furrowed slightly. "How could I have said something different? They were nearly the same answer, after all. What do you expect from a question that said "Why do you want to stop crime?""

"Simple, my lady." Huh, he started to call me that more and more every day. "Instead of answering "for men, women, and children," you could have said something different."

"Care to answer my question? Since that weird, freaky trick you did on the detective prevented him from actually getting something out of you."

"If I must elaborate. I would have answered; "Considering that all crime elevates from one area to another, you must stop the beginning crimes first. It is like a delinquent in a public school. Bad habits escalate to serious felonies. One person could go from stealing a small item at a convenience store, to robbing a bank, to murder. If we take charge of the smallest sins someone makes, it could all be prevented to growing further, spreading out into the world. That is how we will make the world a safer place.""

My eyes were wide as I stared at him. His explanation was not only true, it was insanely accurate.

_Note to self: _ask demon for the more necessary opinions.

"That was…detailed. I thought demons couldn't care less about human lives?" I slyly put, lifting a brow in suggestion. I could see a small smirk form on Claude's face.

"That is quite true; most humans disgust me. They are simply annoying and foolish, constantly giving up their lives for pitiful dreams. They cling to something that is not even there. But I can relate to something as credential as this, for I use to be something similar to a detective, back in the late 19th century."

Huh. So that explains a lot. No wonder he's so educated in something like this. "Really? Where did you live then?"

"I was contracted to a boy, no older than 14. His name was Alois Trancy." He lifted a lip in a silent snarl, as if the memory repulsed him. "We had lived in London at the time."

My eyes sparkled. "London? What was it like back then?" I latched onto his arm, trying to shake the answers out of him.

He glared at me quite ferociously, emitting a small gasp from me as I let go, scooting farther away from him. I didn't want to be the cause of his anger, well, whatever the reason was. "S-Sorry, I was just so eager to know that I-"

"No, forgive me, my queen." He interrupted, getting on one knee and grabbing my hand between his much bigger ones. "I had not meant to startle you. It brings back…unpleasant memories that I'd prefer to not talk about. It would also be an inconvenience to you."

I stared at his face for a moment. Strikingly handsome, always wearing the same expression. He was painfully perfect, but of course, the stubborn side of me couldn't say that out loud. I closed my eyes, letting out a small sigh. "It's okay, really. I won't press you again on the matter." I opened them back up, a twinkle of emotion sparking in their depths. "But if you ever _do _want to press the subject, just tell me. I'd love to learn more about your past."

His lips twitched, getting a small smile from him. I enjoyed these rare moments between him and I. "Of course, my queen." He bowed his head slightly, rubbing one long, slim finger over the contract mark on my wrist. Goosebumps formed on my arm, and I pulled it out of his grasp shyly.

"Ahem. I wonder what's on the news?" I wondered, tuning out of the subject and turning on the television. The same reporter I had seen nights before had shown up, presenting another important case that I listened to carefully.

"_This is Jean Bailey, coming to you live from Harker Performing Arts High School."_

I dropped my fork on the floor, but Claude's lightning fast reflexes allowed him to prevent it from hitting the floor. "That's my school…" I breathed out. "Claude, turn it up for me, please!"

He obliged, grabbing the remote and raising the volume. I tuned in again. "_A series of deaths have occurred lately at this private institute, making every student and teacher on edge. It is said that there have been five reports of dead youths who attend the school, and seven reports of them missing. We are not exactly sure who the victims are at present, but we will get back to you shortly on the matter. The cause of death for these unlucky students is also unknown. Again, we will get back to you all as soon as possible. If you have any information on the twelve students, please call the Los Angeles Police Department. We thank you for the time and effort."_

I clicked off the television, suddenly losing my appetite and feeling light-headed. I held a hand to my forehead.

"My lady, what is wrong?" Claude asked, worry lacing his tone. As much as I wanted to smile at him, I couldn't. I began tipping out of my chair without even knowing it. "My lady!"

Claude caught me, gently picking me up in his arms. He carried me swiftly over to the couch, laying me down with care. His expression was blurry, but I could see confusion etching his features. It was funny, considering he never really _had _an expression to begin with.

"We have to get that job, Claude. We have to." I murmured out quietly as he oddly began removing his glove with his teeth, showing the same mark that was on my wrist and black nails. He placed that hand on my forehead, feeling for my temperature. The coldness of his fingers felt soothing.

"You are burning up, my queen. You should not over exert yourself." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry." I mumbled. He disappeared, then reappeared in a flash, placing a cold cloth on my head.

"There is no need to apologize. You must rest."

I nodded, closing my eyes for a second. Not before hearing him say something quietly.

"Do not fret, my queen. You will have the job that you have worked hard for. I will make sure of it."

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"My queen, I do not mean to disturb you so early, but you have a letter."

I opened my eyes, looking over to my handsome butler. He kneeled by my bedside, holding out a letter in his hands. I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes to get rid of the tiredness. Taking the letter, I began tearing it open. Much to my dismay, I received an ugly paper cut.

"Ouch, damn it." I cursed sourly, looking at the blood running down my pale finger. Out of nowhere, a gloved hand grabbed my wrist, bringing it over for Claude to examine. His eyes glowed that eerie fuchsia color, and I shuddered.

"That must hurt, my lady." He purred, almost seductively. "Allow me to take care of that for you."

He placed his soft, warm lips over my bloody finger, his tongue sliding over the cut. I felt myself blush furiously, and I tried pulling my wrist out of his grip. After a few seconds, he left go. I pointed a finger in accusation.

"P-Pervert!" I squeaked, crawling farther away from him. His eyes were still glowing, showing me that his demon side was here to play. He let out a low chuckle.

"Forgive me, I simply could not help myself. A demon's saliva has healing properties, after all. It is the quickest way to heal a wound."

I blinked, looking down at my finger that was once sliced open. "Huh?"

Incredibly, he was right. The cut had closed and healed over, almost as if it had never happened. I twisted it around, further inspecting it. It glinted off of the light, showing that it still had some of his saliva on it. I stuck my tongue out, wiping the remnants off on my blanket.

"Thanks, but a little warning would be better next time. That kind of scared me for a second."

He bowed, placing a hand on his chest. "Yes, my queen."

I nodded, opening the letter. I gasped when I read who the sender was.

_L.A.P.D Shipping Office._

A cold sweat began to start on my back and neck, and I hesitantly took out the letter. I peeked inside, reading the first few letters.

_Please say yes, please say yes, _I begged in my mind. I read the top sentence.

_We're sorry-_

"NOOOOO!" I sobbed out crocodile tears, throwing the letter on the ground and burrowing my head in my pillow. They said no. Time to cry out all of my anguish in front of the demon. Again.

"They said no, I knew I wasn't any good!"

I heard Claude give an annoying sigh, reaching to pick up the letter. "With all due respect, my queen, you are supposed to read the whole letter before giving any accusations."

One of my eyes peeked out from my pillows. "It clearly says no, though!" I began to pout. I felt childish at the moment, which was a new feeling to me. He pinched the bridge of his nose, reading out the letter to me.

"It _says_, "We're sorry we haven't _got back to you_ in a while. Congratulations, Miss Williams and Mr. Faustus, you have been chosen out of a select few to be a part of the detective investigation unit. You may begin whenever you feel you are ready. Please contact us as soon as possible to get valid identification.""

My mouth dropped open, and I let out a happy squeal, jumping out of bed and pouncing on the demon. "We did it! We actually got the job! I can't wait to start! Maybe we'll solve more cases then _actual detectives_! This is soooo exciting!" I kept a firm hold on Claude, hugging him tightly around his waist, since he was almost a foot taller than I was. I didn't feel like reaching for his shoulders.

Said demon was stiff as a board, not moving one inch. I was full of happy giggles. God, what was wrong with me? I have never done this with anyone before. And then, it hit me.

Claude was the first friend I had actually achieved throughout my teenage years, even if it was just through a contract.

Contract or not, I was finally happy.

I finally had a friend.

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"I have more victims for you to slaughter," the dark silhouette said in a sickly cheery voice. The girl stepped down, her figure glinting off of the full moon. They were in a dark forest, dead bodies lying everywhere around them. It would be a horrific sight for any human to witness.

But not them.

"Oh really?" she giggled, playing with a dead heart that lay next to her feet. She picked it up, squeezing it lightly in the palm of her hand. "Pray tell, who is it? I'm just _dying _to feast again. I'm really hungry, you know."

"Of course, my dear." It hissed out, placing a shadowy finger to its imaginary lips. "But you must be patient. In the end, you will have what you want."

She huffed out in dismay, bringing the heart closer to her face, smearing blood all over her plump, but pale, lips. "I can't wait."

She smirked darkly. "Just wait, Melody. I'm coming for you soon. And the taste of your flesh and blood with further feed to my appetite." She let out a laugh, biting into the heart, breaking it open and chewing out the insides.

"I really can't wait."

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Took me forever to write because of school. But EW, that last part. **

**Made me gag just by writing it.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed. R&R Lovely people.**


	6. Investigate

**Soooo I'm back….finally right?**

**It's only been like a couple days, so don't worry, I'm not late or anything ;)**

**Right…?**

**GOMEN GOMEN... Readd.**

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"Name?"

"Melody Williams, Junior D.O.O."

"Ah, Miss Williams, Mr. Faustus, welcome back. Mr. Sanders is currently in his office. Please follow me, I will lead you there."

I gave a polite smile. "Thank you."

The lady at the front desk led us up a few flights of stairs, down a hallway full of what I assumed to be officers and detectives. Finally, she stopped at a glass door labeled 'Franklin Sanders'. She opened the door slowly, as if not to disturb anyone.

"Mr. Sanders, they're here for you."

I could hear a muffled 'let them in' before she stepped aside, motioning us forward. "I bid you both good luck. I hope you enjoy working with us."

With a smile and a small bow, she left. It seemed a bit forced, though. My eyes narrowed a bit. _Something's not right, _I thought.

"Is something wrong, Miss Williams?"

I shifted my gaze to Claude, who was looking serenely down at me. I gave an apologetic smile, turning back to the open door in front of me. "Not at all. I just got a little distracted. Let's go inside, shall we?" I begin to walk inside the detective's office, with Claude on my heels.

Detective Sanders was talking to three other people that looked around my age, maybe a little younger. He looked over to us as we descended from the door, giving a smile of relief. "Come on in, I thought you would never come."

I gave a sheepish look. "Sorry we're late, I kind of had a slip-up on the way here."

He waved a hand dismissively. "No matter, better late than never. Anyways, I'd like you to meet your fellow co-workers." He turned his head, motioning for them to speak. "Please, introduce yourselves."

Out of the two boys and one girl, the girl stepped forward first, giving a bright grin. I decided that I instantly liked her.

"Hi! I'm Kia Foster. It's a pleasure to meet you! I can't wait to work with you both." She offered a hand, and I gave it a firm shake. She was a pretty girl; a little shorter than me, and younger. Her vivid blue eyes sparkled happily at us newcomers. She fiddled with a piece of her blonde hair shyly, backing up to the spot she came.

One of the boys, with striking green eyes and black hair, offered a hand as well. "My name's Michael Harris. Nice to meet you."

Before I could shake his hand, a gloved one quickly grasped his, and I followed the arm back to Claude. He had a menacing look in his eyes, a stay-away-from-my-woman look. I raised an eyebrow. He gave Michael a short, curd nod, and let go of his hand.

They stood, glaring at each other for some time. I mentally face-palmed. _Men._

Finally, the last boy spoke up, much needed breaking the silence. "I'm Kellan Foster, Kia's step-brother. It's nice to meet you both." Instead of shaking anyone's hand, he gave a nod, just as Claude had. He was handsome as well, with storm grey eyes and dark brown hair.

_Even so, they don't hold a candle to Claude-_

_The hell?! Where did that come from?!_

I shook my head, breaking my train of thought. Detective Sanders cleared his throat, turning the attention back to him. "Great, now that everyone knows each other, there is much work to do."

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"We've all been very busy lately, with all of the murder and missing reports we've received so far." The young detective laid out numerous papers in front of everyone, pushing them around to meet each of our eyes.

"The most recent reports are of Christopher Billings, Tanya McNichols, Jennifer Adams-"

"Hold on," I interrupted, halting him from further speaking. "Jennifer Adams?"

He raised a brow, nodding and handing me a paper with her photo and personal information. "Yes. She has been missing for two-and-a-half weeks, and the most recent that someone had seen her was when she was leaving from Harker Performing Arts High School. No one has seen her since then. Is the sudden interest because you know her?"

I closed my eyes, thinking briefly of what to say before speaking out loud.

_Might as well say something about it, keeping secrets doesn't do anything to help, anyways._

"She and I have had some…_disagreements _in the past. To be honest, I don't like her. She's a very rude person, known to bully others. I know this because I go to the same high school as she does."

Everyone's faces (except for Claude, that is) had a look of bewilderment as I explained of how I knew Jennifer. I could tell that they were a bit curious to learn more, but even so, I would refuse to answer anything else about her and me.

"That sort of sounds like she was kidnapped because of her attitude towards people," Kia inputted, poking her chin in thought. I nodded, agreeably.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain the disappearances of the other students. Not all of them could of acted the same way, unless the felon is hunting people down who have bad attitudes. We have to think a bit deeper." Detective Sanders replied, leaning back in his chair.

Seconds, minutes ticked by and no one had a clue of what to do. Finally, the young detective broke the silence.

"We should ask around the school a bit more. I'll make three separate groups to scout. One group will be sent to the crime scene at hand. Be warned, kids, this is not playtime. We hired you for extra help that we desperately needed in such short time. This is the real deal, so I expect you to all be in top shape for this case. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." We all said in unison. I looked over to the black-clad demon, who was more quiet than usual. _He hasn't said a word today, maybe he knows something?_

"Alright, good. Considering I hate being overly-formal, I'm going to start using all of your first names. Melody, Claude, you two will be scouting the school, getting more information from the students. You will report back to me when you've found anything. Kia and Kellan, you two will be scouting the crime scene at hand. And Michael, you're with me."

He stood up, a wide grin on his face. "Let's get to work, there's no time to waste!"

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"Guhh, this is hopeless!" I groaned for about the millionth time today, letting out my arms for a full, wide stretch.

Each person we asked at the previously talked-about high school had no idea of what came of the other students. It was starting to get irritating, walking around and asking clueless people questions.

What infuriated me more, was the looks I was getting from some of them. Most of the time, I kept my head down. I really didn't need any drama to start off the day. It could have been just because I was allowed off of school for a bit longer due to the job I applied for. Lucky me.

Another student, a male with dark brown eyes and red hair, gave a vicious glare to me. Once again, I looked the other way, pretending not to notice him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Claude give him a death glare right back, and the boy quickened his pace. Huh. So that's why they were so quick to leave.

"You have to have patience, my queen," said demon reminded me. "Information is not learned overnight."

"Claude," I seethed, turning to give him a slight glare. "I told you not to call me that in public, remember? Just use my name."

He paused, giving me an emotionless look as always. "It would be disrespectful-"

"I don't care about formalities, and you know that." I interrupted, continuing my walk down the hallway full of teenagers and adults. "I'm perfectly fine with you calling me Melody."

I sighed. I know it was what he was used to, but if we didn't get on a first named basis, it would be awkward between us for the rest of the contract.

"Please?"

I didn't turn to look at him, but I could hear a sigh coming from behind me. Right then, I knew that I'd won him over.

"If you insist, Miss Melody."

I narrowed my eyes, a warning growl escaping my throat. "Claude!"

I could practically feel the smugness his smirk was radiating off my back.

"Melody."

I stopped dead in my tracks. He had _finally _said it. But the way it sounding rolling off his tongue sent little chills running down my arms, as if he was practically touching me.

_Easy, no need to act like a hormonal teenager right now. I've got work to do. After all, I'm just his…_

_Dinner._

I frowned slightly at my protruding thoughts. I hadn't meant to think of it that way, but it was undoubtedly true. I really _was_ his dinner. _Just _his dinner.

"Is something wrong?" I heard said demon ask from behind me, touching my shoulder in what seemed to be concern. I shook my head of the bad thoughts and gently swiped his hand off of me, so I didn't think of him anymore.

"Yes, it's nothing."

"Melody Williams, is that you?"

Ahead of me in one of the classroom doorways, stood my piano teacher. She was slightly smaller than I was, and I was quite small. Her sharp oriental features stood out of contrast with her bright clothes, and she gave me a polite smile.

"Mrs. Oshiwa, it's nice to see you." I greeted happily, bounding up to her and giving a light hug. She returned the gesture, pushing me back by my shoulders. She had been my favorite teacher for almost three years of high school, and she had never resented me once. She was like the sun that shined on the darkness that was occasionally in my life.

"Yes, I agree! I haven't seen you for quite some time." She grinned, a hint of accent laced in her tone. "Might I ask, why is it that you seem so anxious? Is something bothering you?"

I laughed a bit. She could always sense the mood around other people, and being the sweet woman she was, made sure everyone was alright.

"You got me again." I agreed, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "Actually, we were talking to some students and teachers to see if anyone had recently seen the missing teenagers before they had disappeared. I just got a job with the Los Angeles Police Department." I took the newly molded badge with my name on it out of my pocket, the surface gleaming under the hallway lights. Mrs. Oshiwa gasped in surprise, clutching a hand to her chest.

"Heavens, child. That must be a difficult job for someone so young. You are more talented than I gave you credit for."

"It's not all that hard, since I have my partner with me." Claude nodded his head to her as if on signal, and she bowed back respectively, as she had always done with someone who she had just met.

Her face suddenly bestowed a look of melancholy, her eyes nervously darting away from us. I felt my happy mood drop, suddenly worried for the old pianist.

"Mrs. Oshiwa?"

"If it is the children that you need information on…then I may be able to help you. Please, come in. No one else must hear of this."

My eyes widened a bit. I nodded slightly, stepping into her classroom. It smelt of new wood and lilacs, the scent that it always had harbored. She always kept the room clean and neat, worried for the frailness of the pianos. I sat down on one of the benches occupying said piano, Claude standing next to me, ever the protector.

The teacher sat down across from me, folding her hands in her lap. She looked from Claude, to me, and let out a long, woeful sigh.

"I have not told anyone about this due to trust issues, and I know I should have, but I just couldn't bring myself to."

I nodded, motioning for her to continue. She cleared her throat, fiddling with her fingers. "Just last week, I saw one student that I recognized from here. I think her name was….something…Adams?" she tilted her head in confusion.

My ears perked up right away. "Jennifer Adams?!"

Mrs. Oshiwa nodded, snapping her fingers in remembrance. "Yes, that was her full name. I'm sorry, age seems to catch up with me sometimes."

"No worries…but…" I paused, thinking of what to say next.

"That is one of the victims that we are trying to locate at the moment. She seems to have disappeared over a month ago."

I felt my mouth drop open as Claude spoke, his form had not changed at all, but his voice said otherwise. Usually, he never spoke, so I was surprised he decided to play apart in guess-the-missing-victim. Truth be told, I wanted to find her so I could lock her up somehow. What she did to me…was unforgivable.

"Yes, indeed. But that wasn't what had changed about her. So, I decided to follow her. She had been acting very strange, and considering she had been missing before, but walking around as if nothing was the matter, things were getting a bit off hand."

She began to shake slightly, her eyes widening in fear. I instantly wanted to comfort her so that she could go back to the way she always was, smiling and doing her best to cheer everyone up.

"She was following this…silhouette of a man, and I thought I was just seeing things, but something tells me I wasn't. I continued to follow her and the unnamed being into the forest behind the school, and then…" She stopped, tears falling down her pale, slightly-wrinkled cheeks that were usually laugh lines.

I reached over, grabbing her hand and holding it in a soothing manner. "You don't have to continue if it's too much, I'd understand-"

"No," she cut me off, wiping the rest of her tears with her free hand. "This needs to be heard, real or not."

I hesitated, but nodded. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes to stop her shaking.

"She took on this ghastly looking form, and then….s-she began eating something from a dead body that was lying next to her," she whispered out, her body wracking with sobs. I felt terrible knowing she went through something so terrifying. I enveloped her in an embrace, rubbing her back in comfort.

"Who would do such a thing? Who would…would eat an organ like that?!"

"Mrs. Oshiwa, no one else can know about this," I warned her lightly, pulling back to look at her face. Her eyes were red from tears, looking nothing like the happy woman from a minute ago. She had been holding it in for so long; so I'm glad I was the person she told. "You have to promise me you'll tell no one else. Keep it to yourself, understand?"

The pianist nodded, placing both her hands on my cheeks. "You've grown so much, child." She gave a small smile. "Usually it would be me comforting you, but it seems the situation is in reverse. I promise not to tell another soul."

I nodded, pulling her in for another hug. "Thank you. I promise that I will take care of this situation. You don't have to worry, you're safe."

I stood up slowly, walking briskly towards the exit. "Remember, hush-hush." I smiled, placing a finger to my lips.

Claude gave a slight bow to my old teacher, trailing behind me and out of the door, shutting it lightly behind him.

"Claude," I alerted him, and he turned to me giving me his attention. "I want you to watch over her for a while, just until we find Jennifer. Make sure she's safe at least once a day."

He bowed, placing a hand over his chest. "Yes, my queen."

I sighed, nodding to his confirmation. "We'll have to take this case on ourselves. No one at the station should know, especially not the others." I turned back, walking down the long, empty hallway. "Do you have any idea of what this silhouetted figure could be?"

"I have a brief idea, but there are many accusations." He replied, walking closely by my side. I instantly felt safer. "It could be a demon of some sort, with a grudge against the citizens. But that cannot explain how it has sided with a human, unless a contract has been made." He rubbed his chin with a gloved hand, thinking deeply.

"It could also be a fury, but they never take on a shadowy form. This is what confuses me greatly."

"What's a fury?" I asked in confusion. Claude looked down at me, catching my eyes for a moment before looking away.

"A fury is a spirit of punishment. Usually Lucifer uses them as punishers, against the ones that commit a crime who are sent to Hell. That is why it is hard to believe how one would come in accomplice to a human."

"Oh." I tilted my head. "But why was she saying that Jennifer was eating…an organ?"

"The reason to that is beyond me."

It didn't make any sense. What had she become? I ran scenarios over and over in my head, trying to think of a reason. But nothing fit properly.

I stretched my arms over my head, letting out a loud yawn. "Well, we did good enough for today, so let's go home. I'm overly-tired."

"Would you like me to carry you?" Claude asked, placing a hand on my lower back. I felt my cheeks heat up at the strange contact I never usually felt.

"U-Um, that's okay… I can walk," I assured. I took a couple steps ahead of him, then let out a small yelp when I was lifted into strong arms.

"Nonsense, my queen. I am perfectly capable of getting you to your apartment much faster." He smirked, his eyes flashing to their demonic form before flashing back again. I blushed even more, now afraid of how red my face was.

"Hold on tightly."

I held onto his neck in a death grip when he began sprinting down the streets of Los Angeles to the place where I called home.

_Just wait. We'll solve this case. I know we will._

I buried my face into Claude's jacket, catching a whiff of his tangy, yet sweet smell.

Only I didn't know what was to come next.

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**I can classify this as a sort of cliffie, can't I?**

**Yes, I can.**

**I know, I'm sooo late on updating. I love you all still, thanks for being so patient~~~**

**Till next time, R&R my lovelies~~**


	7. Daymare

**It's sooo close to the holidays! I have a week off, so I'll be able to write more (':**

**The sad thing is that I have basketball practice every day, so I might be a bit slow ): But I'll do my best to update on time.**

**I'm not that satisfied with my old SebastianxOC story, so soon I'll be making a new one. And yeahhh.**

**WARNING: There is abuse in this chapter, I'm sorry if I offend anyone. You may skip if you wish, personally I would If I was uncomfortable.**

**Onward~~**

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"Stupid hair. Stupid make-up. Stupid clothes. Ugh, it's all stupid!"

I slammed my hand on the counter of my bathroom, taking in my disheveled appearance in the mirror. I glared back at myself.

It was like this every morning before I'd go to school. I would never be able to find a suitable look, whether it was just my hair, or my clothes, or my personality, even.

I had tried something new; a little eyeliner and mascara, and I curled my long, unruly blonde hair a bit to present a better style, but instead I had given myself an even worse look then before. I sighed for about the tenth time and scrubbed my face vigorously of any traces of make-up.

I heard a knock at the closed to my left. "My lady, is something the matter?"

No, I wanted to answer. Everything was not okay. I was sick and tired of trying everything, but achieving nothing.

I didn't answer due to my stubbornness, sitting on the floor and scooting as far away as possible from the door. I leaned my head against the wall, the background noises fading away.

_Why can't I ever attempt anything and get it right? I know Claude can help me with mostly anything, but even so… I still want to do something on my own for a change. So, why do I fail? Why?!_

I leaned my head against the wall, closing my eyes and briefly remembering a past incident that I had tried to forget for so many years. I clutched my head in my hands.

"_You're such a useless child."_

"Ignore it, ignore it," I whispered to myself. "Just ignore it!"

But I couldn't.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Why did you do it, Melody?"_

_I stared into my angry father's eyes as he stared down at an eleven-year-old me. He was holding up a sheet of paper, filled out with recent test scores. I wasn't joking when I said that my parents were strict about my grades. I couldn't get any less than a B or they'd kill me._

_Literally._

"_You had straight A's, and now look. Have you been messing around in English all this time?!"_

_I stared down at my feet, afraid to look at him. "No, Daddy," I answered quietly. "I promise I haven't. I accidently studied the wrong chapter in the English book and did an essay on that. That's why I got a thirty-percent, and it made my grade drop low. I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry isn't good enough!" He barked, picking me up by my shirt collar. I cringed in fear. "I thought we agreed that you would get no lower than a B!"_

"_I-I'm sorry! I'll do something to bring it up, I promise-"_

_**SLAP!**_

_I cried out in pain as his palm slammed against the side of my face, no doubt endowing a bruise. He continued to glare in disgust._

"_You're such a useless child."_

_He dropped me on the cold, hard-wooded floor, and disappeared down the hallway to his room. _

_I laid there for about an hour before getting up to get ice for my cheek, placing the cold bag against it and heading to my room. Locking my door, I crawled under the soft comfort of blankets mounded on my bed, crying myself silently to sleep._

_The following day, my math teacher, Mr. Sheppard, pulled me aside after class. He looked worriedly at the faint bruise marring my cheek that had been covered by make-up, but clearly, it wasn't enough._

"_Melody, what's happened? You've been sulking around all day. Don't be afraid to tell me anything you've got on your mind, I promise I'll keep it between us." He gently placed a hand on my head, ruffling my shoulder-length blonde hair._

_My eyes jutted nervously around, looking anywhere but him. I shook my head, trying to ward off his worry. "Nothing's wrong, Mr. Sheppard. I'm just really tired. Thank you for worrying, though!" I gave him the brightest smile I could muster, no doubt looking fake, before running off to the next class._

_Apparently, he had told the school Principal about the incident between my father and I. He immediately contacted both of my parents, bringing them down to his office for a brief conference. _

"_If there is anything going on at home that we should know about, please don't hesitate to tell us. We do offer counseling classes for both the student and the parent. We just want to ensure both of your safeties."_

_My father's eyebrow ticked, and he held out his hand, giving a tight smile. "Thank you for your concern, but I assure you that everything is just fine. Melody had given us a slight scare because she had ran into one of the counters while playing with the family dog. Please, forgive us for worrying you, she will be much more careful in the future."_

_They shook hands, and we all left to go home._

_Much to my dismay, I was thrown against the family car in the school's parking lot, my father most likely fuming at the confrontation. _

"_See what we have to go through with you?! We had to come up here for a petty conference that wasn't even important! I was making the most money I have made all year! Absolutely useless child!"_

_I trembled, eyes filling with tears as I slid into the back seat of the car. I was wondering why my mother kept quiet the whole time, and I looked at her in the rear-view mirror. She gave me a look of slight sadness, before turning away. It was clear that she had wanted nothing to do with it._

_My bangs fell over my eyes. It was times like this when I missed Corey. He would do everything in his power to comfort me, no matter how small the issue was. But now that he was gone, I was all alone. I was useless to do anything to help myself._

_Just useless._

_Useless._

_**~End Flashback~**_

_**CRASH!**_

I snapped out of the brief nightmare I was going through, staring in shock at the bathroom door. It had been broken right off of it's hinges, and some of the plaster from the wall came off as well. Claude looked indifferent as he kneeled down beside me, his eyes glowing in their demonic form as he looked into my eyes that were red from crying.

"Forgive me, but you were not answering. The door was locked so I had to take drastic measures to open it."

I looked away, ashamed that he had to see me in such a frail state. I hated appearing weak to anyone, especially him.

"It doesn't matter." I answered shortly, hugging my knees to my chest and placing my head in them. I felt a flicker of pain come from the wrist the contract symbol was on.

I felt a hand grab it gently, turning it over to look at the tattoo-like star. I looked up, glancing at the demon. He slid his gloved finger over it smoothly.

I was shocked to see that there had been tiny scratches over the mark, some spots pricking with blood. Claude sighed, letting go of my wrist so that I could grab it, wiping away the blood.

"You had been calling for me through the door, so I had thought you were in danger."

"Nothing's wrong, now go away!" I snapped. I hadn't meant to be so rude, but I was still shaken up at the fowl memory I had seen.

The black-clad demon had stayed put, his gold eyes staring into my hazel-blue ones. I instantly felt guilty, bowing my head to him ever so slightly so he couldn't see my tears.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I clutched my head in my hands. "I'm too unstable, I bet you think that I'm too annoying for you to be around. Sorry."

Every word that came out of my mouth was an apology. They flowed out like water that burst from a dam.

"Why must you always apologize to me, my queen?" he scolded gently, his fingers combing through the un-kept curls of my hair in a soothing manner. "I assure you that you have done nothing wrong. You do not annoy me, in fact I rather enjoy your company. And you are not unstable, you are fairly smart."

"Why are you being so nice to me? You're just going to take my soul in the end, anyways. I'm just your food. So why?" I spat out, distrust lacing my voice. That's right, he's a demon, and I'm a human. His food. There is no relationship between us, just a job between boss and employee.

Claude's hand stopped for a second before continuing to stroke my hair. "It is true that I will devour your soul, but you are far more different than the humans I have come in contact with other the last few centuries. You have so much sorrow, yet you try to be strong, no matter how hard it may seem. Your soul glows so brightly that any demon could see it miles away." He placed his free hand on my cheek, making me flinch for a second at its coldness. I noticed that he had taken it off, showing off the matching covenant symbol.

I felt my cheeks heat up, making his hand the same temperature as my skin. He chuckled amusedly at my shyness.

"Have you forgotten our agreement already? You have wished for friends, family, anything that could change your life for the better. I am here to complete that wish. I will not resent you, nor push you away. I exist to fulfill your happiness until the contract is finished. Your worry is not needed anymore."

That had done it.

I reached out, hugging the rambling demon around his neck. He stiffened, not use to the touch even though it had to be about the third time I've hugged him.

"Claude," I mumbled into his shoulder. "Thank you. I know you hate humans and that I'm only your food, but thank you. You're the only happiness that I have."

I was surprised to feel his arms wrap around my waist, hugging me gently to him as if I was a porcelain doll that could break at the slightest movement. I closed my eyes, relishing in the brief contact.

It was clear to me now. I couldn't deny it anymore.

Even though he was a completely different being, even if he was going to take my soul…

I had feelings for him.

I had _actual _feelings for the handsome demon.

I cursed myself in my mind.

_Idiot. He'll be the death of you._

But another part of my brain was doing a happy dance.

_You've found someone to give your heart to. Even if they don't give theirs back, you at least get to be around them for a while._

One could only hope that it would be a long while.

Claude broke the embrace, lifting me into his arms and cradling me bridal-style. I tried not to act embarrassed as he carried me to the small window in my kitchen that looked out over the city. He placed me down on my feet, then turned back to it, pointing to the side of it.

"Do you see it?" he murmured, his voice low as if not to scare anything away.

I tilted my head in confusion. "See wh-"

Gasping, I stumbled back, making as much space between me and the small, eight-legged creature that occupied my window. I had goose-bumps running down my arms.

"Kill it!" I insisted, hiding behind the unfazed male. "Kill it! Kill it!"

Said demon sighed, shaking his head at my banter. "Before telling me to terminate the spider, look at it's web."

I looked hesitantly back at the window, and my eyes widened at the display.

As the large, furry spider sat in the middle of it's web, the sun gleamed off of its dewdrop-layered silk strings. It was a beautiful sight to see (if the spider wasn't on top of it).

"It's pretty, but the spider still needs to go." I glared at it, zipping behind the counter and waiting for Claude to make his move.

But instead of killing it, and much to my disgust, he let the spider crawl into his hand. "I am afraid I cannot go through with that order."

My eyes widened in shock at his defiance. "What? W-Why not?!"

He began walking towards me, and I took a couple steps back in fear. No way would I let him get near me with my worst fear.

"My lady," he cooed, a mischievous smirk settling on his handsome face that made my heart skip a beat. "You do trust me, don't you?" I backed into the wall, and he stood close to me, almost touching me with his hand that held the spider. I began to break out into a cold sweat.

"Y-Yes, but-"

I yelped as he grabbed me from around my waist, the spider much more close to me now. I could feel his breath on my ear, making me shiver. He held me tighter to his larger frame.

"Then do not be afraid. Hold your hand out."

I gasped, trying to squirm out of his grip. But it was no use, he was stronger than anything I've ever come into contact with. "No way, I'm not going to hold that thing! It'll bite me! It could be venomous!"

A rumble went through his chest, chilling my bones from the inside out. It was like he was toying with me; his prey. "Excuses will get you nowhere, my lady. Have you forgotten, that I am a spider demon?"

I froze; that was true. I remember that he could take the form of a giant spider, which further scared me. I tried to contain the shakes that began to wrack my body. Claude rubbed my back soothingly, trying to calm my nerves.

"There is nothing to fear. No species of arachnid would ever harm you, especially since I am here." Forcing my hand out, he placed his hand in front of mine, and the spider began to crawl out of it. "Trust me."

I flinched when the spider had finally settled in my hand, plopping down into the middle of my palm. It stared up at me with wide, unblinking eyes. I felt myself began to relax, getting use to the fuzzy sensation it created. Claude gave a small smile, proud at my boldness.

"Do you see? They are harmless. There is nothing to be afraid of. Remember, you are much bigger than them, so they have even more fear then you do."

I nodded, staring down at the little creature. It was completely indifferent as it didn't move at all in my hand.

"He says that it is a lot more comfortable than sitting on a web."

"Eh? You can talk to spiders?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Indeed I can," he stated smugly. "I am basically one myself, so why would I not be able to in the least?"

"Good point," I muttered, walking back over to the kitchen window and placing my hand on the sill. "As funny as you feel, little guy, I have to get ready to go to school. I'll let you get back home, sorry about wanting to kill you before. You can stay for as long as you like."

As if my answer satisfied him, he climbed out of my hand, perching himself right back in the middle of his web, basking in the sunlight. I turned back to my butler.

"You're right, they are harmless. Although, I don't think my fear will ever go away, but it's dimmed some."

He nodded, bowing by the waist. "I am glad that you now see things differently."

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Of course. Well, I better go do something with myself. I don't want to go to school looking like a bum."

Before I could walk back into the damaged bathroom, Claude grabbed my wrist, halting me to my spot. "Allow me to help you. You also need to bandage your wrist."

I didn't protest, blinking owlishly as he led me by the hand to the bathroom.

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"This feels nice. Weird, but nice."

I could see all the stunned looked that I was getting from many students as I passed down the hallway to my first period class. I almost wanted to preen in front of them all; showing them that I could dress just as nice as they could.

Claude had made me look gorgeous. I couldn't even recognize myself when he had finished with my hair and make-up. My usual blonde hair had been fixed into wavy beach curls, tumbling down my back in thick waves. My eyeliner had been thin, and a hint of mascara had been added to my eyelashes, making my eyes pop with their blue-and-brown hues. It was simple, but beautiful all at once.

My clothes had been switched out for a cozy, dark blue scarf, and a black, long dress coat had covered my body. My bottom half consisted of black leggings and chestnut-brown boots. Comfortable, but fashionable for the winter.

It had almost made me laugh when people had thought I was a new student. If this was the effect I would receive every day, then maybe I'd do this more often.

I walked with a strut as I continued on my way.

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

"Hello class, my name is Mrs. McCormick, and I'm going to be your teacher for the rest of the year. I hope we can all get along smoothly, I've heard you are great students!"

No. This couldn't be happening.

No.

I refused to believe this.

As soon as I walked into Mrs. Oshiwa's class, there had been a new teacher sitting at her desk, switching out the nametags. Fear filled my gut.

_Something's wrong, she should be fine right now. Claude usually watches her every day, so nothing should be the matter. She should be here!_

My hand shot up, making the substitute frown a bit as she nodded to me. "Yes?"

"What happened to Mrs. Oshiwa?" I asked, making a couple other students nod in the process. Her frown deepened, and her eyes sparked in what looked to be slight anger. I narrowed my eyes a bit.

_I don't trust her. In fact, doesn't she look a bit familiar?_

"There had been some slight…complications with her family. I'm sure she's going to be fine. Due to the stress, she had resigned. I am just filling her place for the time being. Does that answer your question?"

_Oh, hell no. She's giving me sass? Right back at you, then._

"Not really, but thanks anyways." I bit out, quiet laughter ringing out around the room. Her eyebrow twitched.

"Is there a problem?"

"Not at all," I said innocently, batting my eyelashes. "Actually, if you don't mind, I really need to use the restroom. I'll make it quick, so please?"

Mrs. McCormick rolled her eyes, waving a hand towards the door. "If you must. But if you're not back in five to ten minutes, I'm marking you absent."

I grinned mockingly, grabbing my things and rushing out of the door, mumbling a quick thank you.

_Mark me absent if you want, nothing will change._

I scurried through the halls, quickly opening the front doors and going out onto the steps. Several teenagers were lounging around, skipping class like every day. It didn't matter though, in short time one of the teachers would come out and force them back into class.

I ran around the side of the school, closer to the woods so that the cameras couldn't see me. I stopped behind a tree, letting out a breath of relief.

"Claude, I need you."

In a flash, my demon butler was there, standing tall and waiting for me to speak. He was still as a statue, as always. A sudden thought overcame my mind of Claude dressed in a ballet getup, dancing to the nutcracker. I put my hand over my mouth, muffling a laugh at the image.

He rose an eyebrow. "My queen? You needed me?"

I cleared my throat, waving a hand in dismissal. "Sorry, yes. Have you been watching Mrs. Oshiwa lately like I've asked you to?"

"Of course," he answered without hesitation. "Why do you ask?"

"Have you checked on her today?"

"Not yet, I have not. Why the sudden interest, my lady?"

My nerves were starting to get the best of me. "She's not here," I answered, pacing back and forth in front of my black-clad companion. "She's never missed a day since I've met her, she's always in top health. I need you to go to her home and see if she's there. If not, look for her. I need to make sure she's okay."

He bowed, placing a hand over his heart as his eyes began to glow that fuchsia color I've grown so accustomed to. "Yes, my queen."

And with that, he was gone.

I slid down the trunk of the tree, deciding to wait for Claude to return with news of my favorite teacher.

_I really hope she's okay, _I thought, rubbing my arms in effect to calm my nerves.

_**CRACK**_

I jumped slightly as I heard noises of branches being broken in the distance. Chills ran through my body as I stood up slowly, taking in my surroundings.

It was then that I remembered.

_This is where Mrs. Oshiwa said that she saw Jennifer. _

Descending farther into the woods, the noises got louder as I looked around cautiously. I moved branch after branch out of the way.

I began to lose sight of the school with how deep I was traveling into the forest. The eerie feeling I had always got when something bad was about to happen lurked in the back of my mind.

Suddenly, I let out a whoosh of breath when something crashed into me, making me fly to the ground like a human projectile. I tried to catch my breath, but couldn't with the thing that was laying on me.

I sat up, pushing the being that had been thrown into me with a lot of force, and I took a fearful intake of breath.

Bloodied and battered up, but still noticeable, was my teacher.

"Mrs. Oshiwa?!" I shook her by her shoulders, trying to get her to open her eyes. She peeked one eye open weakly, making them briefly widen at the sight of me. I was shocked to see her in such a state, and beyond terrified at what did this to her.

"Melody, dear…" She croaked out, getting to her feet wobbly and pulling me with her. She stumbled around, running back the way to the school while pulling me by the hand.

"Run! Run to the school, call the police!" She urged. "Now!"

I was petrified as I ran behind her, still confused at the display.

"Mrs. Oshiwa, what's happened to you?! Who did this?!" I stopped her, trying to hold her in place. Her fear-filled eyes stared back at me as she began struggling out of my grip, pulling me with such a force that I almost fell over.

"There's no time for that, we need to run or they'll catch up! Run now!"

"Please, you're scaring me!" I shouted at her, shaking her by the shoulders. "Who's following us?!"

"It's her!" She screamed, waving her hands frantically around her. "It's-"

Her eyes widened, and she toppled forward. I caught her, lowering her to the ground.

My heart stopped.

Poking out of her stomach, was a thick, metal sword, covered in her blood.

"I see you've found out about me already, Melody!" A sickly cheery voice said, and my blood ran cold. I knew who it was instantly.

I slowly looked up at the person who had haunted my dreams, and my reality. As much as I didn't want to accept it, she was standing right in front of me.

"Jennifer."

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**CLIFFIE!**

**I know, I'm a bad person. I end the chapter at the best part. I know, please don't shoot me!**

**This took me kind of long because I stayed up almost all night writing this, but I enjoyed writing most of it. Except the part where Mrs. Oshiwa gets stabbed _ Poor woman, she was a joy to write about.**

**What do you think Melody will do when she faces Jennifer, and without Claude? You'll see in the next chapter (;**

**Till next time, thanks for reading, and R&R!~~~**


End file.
